1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in assessing immune system profiles. For example, this document provides methods and materials for performing flow cytometry to determine the immune status of a mammal (e.g., a human) using whole blood (e.g., fresh, un-manipulated whole blood) obtained from the mammal.
2. Background Information
The immune system of a mammal is a system of biological structures and processes that helps protect the mammal from diseases by identifying and killing pathogens and tumor cells. It also plays a role in an organism's homeostasis and in tissue healing and repair. The immune system is made up of a combination of white blood cells (leukocytes) transported through the body by blood. A monocyte is one type of white blood cell that is part of the immune system. Monocytes can have several roles in the immune system. For example, monocytes can migrate to sites of infection and differentiate into macrophages and dendritic cells. Another type of cell that is part of the immune system is a CD4+ T cell. CD4+ T cells are a sub-group of lymphocytes that help activate and direct other cells of the immune system.